


A Taste of Kyoshi Island

by princessbilbo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbilbo/pseuds/princessbilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a trip to Kyoshi Island to apologize for burning down their village, Zuko is forced to try some of the cuisine by Suki. - A short Zuki fic that really doesn't have any romantic implications. Just something short that I felt like writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Kyoshi Island

A plate of food was placed before the Fire Lord, who just stared at it.

“I didn’t agree to this.” He mumbled as he poked the food with his chopsticks.

“Yes you did, and there’s no turning back now.” Though he wasn’t looking up, he could hear the grin that Suki was so proudly wearing.

Defeated, Zuko finally held the chopsticks correctly and stared down at the native Kyoshi Island cuisine before him. It wasn’t the food he was used to, but seeing how he was visiting Kyoshi Island on a peace mission, he had no other choice but to eat it. Not to mention, he promised Suki, who wanted him to experience everything Kyoshi Island had to offer, and food was a big part of that.

“What is this again?” He asked.

“Takoyaki, and it’s one of my favorites. I’m surprised you don’t have it in the Fire Nation.”

“We don’t have a lot of things. Besides, my dad wouldn’t allow other nation’s food in the palace, so I missed out on a lot.” He replied. 

The guilt in his tone was so easy to hear, and Suki moved closer to him as a result. Before he realized it, there was a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey. Don’t worry about what your dad did. Now it’s the time to look towards the future, and not the mistakes of the past.” Suki said with a warm smile on her lips.

Her smile was so comforting that it made Zuko smile in return. The guilt hadn’t left him completely, but it was faded enough that he could just enjoy this moment.

“Thanks Suki.” His eyes went back to the food before him. “Alright. Let’s try this.”

Zuko’s grabbed one of the takoyaki and popped it in his mouth. He felt awkward as he ate in front of Suki, but he forced himself to finish chewing and swallowed the food that meant so much to her.

“And?”

Zuko gave a nod. “It’s good.”

That made Suki smile brightly. “Really?”

“Really. I really like it, Suki.”

“I knew you would. So I got you some more.”

Before he could protest, a whole tray of new food was brought out by someone else from the island.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Zuko groaned, but prepared himself for a whole lot of food. More than his body could probably handle.


End file.
